Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Melee
Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Melee is a crossover fighting game developed by Art Co., Ltd and published by Warner Bros. Interactive for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance. It is the second game in the Cartoon Network Smash Bros. series, following the 2000 release of the original game and the sequel to Cartoon Network Smash Bros.. It was released in various video game consoles around the start of the 2002 year. The game features characters from Disney franchises such as Adrien the Cat, Dexter's Labrotory, The Powerpuff Girls, and Johnny Bravo. The stages and gameplay modes make references to, or take their designs from these franchises as well. Melee includes all playable characters from the first game in the series and also adds characters from franchises such as Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? and Codename: Kids Next Door, both of which were never released in Japan at the time. Melee's gameplay system offers an unorthodox approach to the fighting game genre with a counter that measures damage with increasing percentages, rather than a depleting health bar seen in most fighting games. It builds on the first game by adding new gameplay features and playable characters. Following the popularity of its multiplayer gameplay, Melee has been featured in many competitive gaming tournaments, and is one of the most popular fighting games for competitive play. The gameplay of the videogame itself mainly competites with the Super Smash Bros. and Splash Bros. sequels Super Smash Bros. Melee, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee and Disney Magical Smash Bros. Melee. Luckily the game measures the height of challenges, even, the melee challenge for the gameplay or story. Playable Characters Veterans * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox* * Dexter * Monkey* * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * The Eds * Cow and Chicken * Mike * I.M. Weasel * Space Ghost * Courage Newcomers * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Dr. Drakken * Metal Adrien* * Dee Dee * Major Glory* * Mandark * Sheep * Red Guy* * Mojo Jojo* * Robot Jones* * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 4* * I.R. Baboon * Samurai Jack* * Aku* * Billy and Mandy * Grim * Hector Con Carne* * Kevin* * Moxy* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Dexter's Lab (Dexter's Labortory) * Mojo Jojo's Lair (Powerpuff Girls)* * Cul de Sac (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Big City (Sheep in the Big City) * Sector V Lab (Codename: Kids Next Door)* * Cow and Chicken's House (Cow and Chicken) * Con Carne Lair (Evil Con Carne) * Billy's House (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)* * Johnny's Stadium (Johnny Bravo) * Robot Jones' House (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?)* * Moxy's Show Stage (The Moxy Show)* * Space Ghost Coast to Coast Stage (Space Ghost Coast to Coast)* * Battlefield (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Melee)* * Final Destination (Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Melee)* MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Grim Sword (Grim and Evil) * S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (Codename: Kids Next Door) MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master TV * Crazy TV * Giga Drakken (Final Boss) Unlockables * Cartoon Network Smash Bros./Unlockable Characters * Cartoon Network Smash Bros./Unlockable Stages Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fighting Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment